


Careless Whisper

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Link's been distracted as of late. Sheik promises Link the chance to fuck her however he wishes...once he gets through the Water Temple. Perhaps she's not-so-secretly looking forward to him taking his frustration out on her?
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Poll Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

The Hero of Time needed all the help he could get.

He had a great many allies, even in a world that Ganondorf had conquered. Not the least among them was Navi, his companion and friend, but aside from her and his horse, Epona, only one individual so consistently demonstrated a willingness and ability to assist him.

That person, of course, was Sheik. 

More accurately, Princess Zelda, Royalty-in-Hiding, but to maintain the masquerade Zelda thought of herself as Sheik. To others, she presented the image of a Sheikah man, to even better throw off Ganondorf’s spies, but to Link she was a Sheikah woman. Which was part of what had enabled her to enact the most daring of her gambles yet.

Giving the Hero advice and the songs for his Ocarina that would warp him to the Temples of the Sages to banish them of evil was not enough. Link had grown distracted as of late, consumed by side-heroics and the challenges of his quest. He was a stoic man, and a good-hearted one, but Sheik knew that things would get more taxing, not less. 

He needed motivation. And her, playing the part of the guide, had to give it to him. She knew the Water Temple awaited, and from what Princess Ruto had told her, it would be the most frustrating, confusing, maddening part of his journey yet. Her scouting and divination had confirmed this, hinting at a labyrinth of water, engineering, pumps and disorientation, far beyond the heat and brute force of the Fire Temple or the perspective-shifting hauntings of the Forest Temple.

Sheik knew that he would face grave doubts and terrible despair in that cursed place. And so, before Link had left the frozen cavern behind Zora’s Domain, Sheik had pulled him closer, closer than he had ever been to someone else before in his adult body, and murmured into his ear.

“If...no, _when_ you conquer this Temple and awaken the Sage of Water...come find me. When you do, you shall be properly rewarded.” She’d let the pause hang in the air, as if hoping that she wouldn’t have to clarify. Of course, she did, for Link didn’t communicate any understanding of her words, staring at her blankly, a little surprised that a woman was so close to him. How did he feel, being able to hear a woman’s soft breathing, smell the smoke and scents of a Sheikah espionage master, or at least a Princess playing the part of one so well that no one could tell the difference? Did he have some curiosity as to how she might look beneath her fabrics, even before she made her offer clear? Speculation could offer no further comfort, and so she spoke once more.

“You may...have me, however you wish. So long as I remain disguised, in a fashion, you may claim whatever of me you desire.” To emphasize her point, she took one of his hands, hard and strong from battle and effort, and placed it on a covered breast, watching his eyes widen and his mouth hang open. She pressed onto his hand, feeling him squeeze her clothed titflesh. 

Then, she pulled away, and his hand, still making grasping motions, was off of her. “Think on that, Hero. Consider it...additional motivation.” 

Link nodded, his confusion and shock turning to determination as he put the Ocarina of Time to his lips and began to play his newly-learned melody. Hopefully he found some way to deal with the water before entering the Temple proper.

As he winked away into light, Sheik tried to ignore the pang in her heart. Not at the threshold she’d crossed, but at how she already missed the feeling of Link touching her breasts. Of him marveling and exploring, and how that might turn to something altogether more aggressive when next she saw him.

Had she made this deal for his benefit, or for hers?

— — — — — — — 

When next he saw her, he was exactly as changed as she had expected.

He still wore the blue-hued tunic he’d received from King Zora, a gift that had enabled him to survive the water pressure and lack of breathable oxygen in the deep Temple. But more than his attire had changed. Sheik wasn’t certain what he had found in the Water Temple, what trials and tribulations Link had been made to endure, but they had certainly brought out an edge in him that she could see from a distance, in the way his feet pounded the ground a bit more harshly and his dour, almost grim expression, with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a strict line. 

She’d been waiting for him on the island in Lake Hylia that stood above the Temple, the only indicator of the complex below the water. The grey-barked tree, leafless long before Ganondorf’s time, had served as a watching post, shade, and backrest while she’d waited. 

Now, he was here, and she was ready. Straightening her back, Sheik leaped down from the branch, landing in front of Link. To his credit, he didn’t startle and didn’t draw his sword, but his eyes indicated no weariness. Only barely-restrained frustration and a simmering rage. Link was the Hero of Time, but that carried with it great power. Sheik knew he would never abuse it...but he was still mortal, still capable of fear and anger and all forms of mortal weakness. But he had also earned this particular grievance, for the Goddesses had been truly capricious when they’d put their mind to the design of the residence of the Sage of Water. Even if it served a dual purpose in guarding the Sage and testing the Hero, it made sense for Link to be walking away from it glowering.

That was why she had agreed to this. But looking at him, at his darkly fed-up face, Sheik felt a thrill run up her spine. Link would never do anything wrong, in spite of his ability to fail, so she was not concerned for herself. Rather, she was excited, almost shamefully so. Had she made her decision out of desire, a wish to claim something carnal with justification, however flimsy?

“Well done, Hero of Time.” Sheik stepped towards him, and Link’s features softened, just a little. There it was—the Hero, again, always keeping others in mind. But he deserved a little selfishness now and then, _especially_ in light of his recent accomplishments and trials.

“So...a promise is a promise. You may have me...however you wish. But my identity, my face, must remain hidden. Anything else is yours, Hero.” So saying, Sheik stood upright, allowing her chest to protrude forward—her chest bindings disguised its true size rather well—and uncrossed her arms, letting the full curve of her hips and the true smoothness of her arms and legs come into view. Now it was Link’s turn.

And he didn’t disappoint. Stepping forward, he tossed his pack and shield and blade aside, burying the Master Sword point-first in the earth while he undid his belt, gloves, and boots, discarding each in turn and pulling off his blue tunic afterwards. Now all Link was left with was his undershirt and pants, both matching shades of grey-white, a bulge straining in the front of his trousers. He’d evidently been looking forward to this.

Still half-clad, he tilted his head. Sheik took that as an indication for her to start stripping, and so she began the painstaking process of undoing straps on her wrists to let her hands free, then undoing buttons on the front of her suit, beneath the Sheikah-emblazoned fabric, letting them free one at a time until she could slip out of the blue-and-black fabric lining in the manner of a serpent shedding their skin.

Now, she was as nude as she’d be willing to get: her head-wrappings and high-collared, chest-covering shawl were the only things still on her, and they wouldn’t be going anywhere. Link nodded, as if he was pleased with what he saw, from her sleek, strong limbs and torso to the tight, high breasts visible when the shawl blew to the side with the wind. Sheik resisted the urge to cover her chest, and instead turned so that Link could observe her in her entirety. She didn’t know if she wanted him to notice how slick she already was, her tanned skin smooth and bare above her entrance. And she was well aware that while her suit clung to her backside, revealing it in all its well-defined detail, her rear was no less appealing when uncovered. By the time she turned back, Link was already divested of what remained of his clothing, save his cap.

It was _her_ turn to marvel, to ogle at the perfection that stood before her. Link was not a burly man, but what he lacked in size he made up for in elegance—the lines of musculature along his body, and especially his stomach and arms, communicated power without sacrificing smoothness, and he stood with the bearing of a man who knew he was no hulk, but no weakling either. 

And, of course, there was his unit, his... _cock._ Sheik’s vestiges of royal training left the word an odd one to use, even in thought, but that was what it was, among other names, and she should not dodge around it. Link’s dick was well-endowed, thick and lengthy, more than an eyeful and certainly seemed more than a handful. It was half-erect, the head beginning to peek through the unrolling foreskin, while his sizeable balls, flecked with the same golden strands that formed a tangle above the base of his cock, hung beneath, swaying in the breeze.

Sheik almost felt her mouth water. She wanted so, so badly to fall to her knees, to properly reward Link for his past and future efforts by putting her mouth to those delectably hefty nuts; by running her tongue along his cock and nuzzling against it, taking in the scent of his pent-up masculine arousal; by worshipping his dickhead and fitting as much of it down her throat as she could; and by letting Link use her mouth for his pleasure, laying into her face as if he was making love to her womanhood.

But no. She could not break her disguise, not even for Link. Too much rested on Zelda being Sheik, and no one knowing the wiser, not until the time was right. Link would understand, if he put any further thought to her terms as he was availing himself of her body. The thought of how she’d almost whored herself out didn’t bother her as much as it might’ve. She was still, if in disguise, the Princess, and he the Hero, and had their kingdom of Hyrule not begun with the union of two such figures? In spite of the...other women that Sheik knew pined after Link, she saw this less as a transaction and more of a motivation. A hastening of an inevitability, perhaps, if she was being generous and assumed that he would never return their affections. 

It didn’t take the sting out of using such coarse language as “cock, whore, balls,” and the like, but she had to start somewhere. And if Link was going to...to _fuck_ her, to _fuck_ Sheik, to _fuck_ the Princess, however unknowingly when it came to the last account, then she could not afford to be prudish.

“I hope I please you, Hero. You certainly please me.” She chanced to speak, the smallest hint of hunger creeping into her voice. Sheik was not acting—Link truly was a sight to behold, and he seemed to think the same of her, if his fully-erect cock was any indication. By now, the head was completely free, throbbing and wide, eager for one of two destinations. 

“How will you have me? Save for my mouth, you may use whatever you wish. I can give you suggestions, if you li—”

Sheik’s words ended with a yelp as Link dove on her, his hands pawing beneath her shawl to grope her chest, bearing her to the ground. He kneaded her breasts, pulling at her nipples and leaning down to flick his tongue along them as they hardened, leaving Sheik gasping and moaning while she gripped the grass. If he was a virgin—and unless the farm girl had gotten _very_ lucky, he likely still was—he knew how to work a woman’s tits, how to play and prod and needle her while her tits grew red and sore beneath his touch. She endured it with no small pleasure, a comfortable numbness building on her skin as he got rougher and harder. Just when Sheik thought that he couldn’t speed up any more, he stopped, moving his hands to trail them along her stomach and bellybutton.

“Link, I—” Sheik tried to speak, but Link silenced her with a rolling of his knuckle in a circle against her clitoris, his index finger poking at her slick cunt lips before pushing inside, forcing a gasp out of her. His digit was cold, uncomfortably so, but she would not dare ask him to withdraw, not dare try to stop that which was coming out of the knowledge of how much better it would make things. As she expected, Link’s finger quickly took up the heat of her nethers, at last, became a warmer, welcomed intrusion inside her, prodding and rubbing and pressing against her inner walls. When she bit her lip and tried to say something a second time, her words died in her throat as he added his middle finger, this one even more quickly acclimatizing to being inside her. 

Link kept pumping his fingers into her, holding her thigh to the side with his other hand. For a man who she was certain had no experience in the matter, he was working her well, almost as well as her own fingers when the urge overtook her. Perhaps, Sheik contemplated with no small discomfort, Navi had given him advice after Sheik’s offer had been made? She would have shuddered at the thought of a fairy giving sexual guidance if she wasn’t already shuddering at Link’s skilled fingers.

As welcome as they were, she was still a little apprehensive. Links cock, after all, was thicker than two of his fingers, and Sheik knew that it would be inside her soon enough. The question was, would he work her to completion before then?

The answer was no. With a grunt, Link withdrew his digits, watching how they shined from her arousal, and licked them clean, smacking his lips loudly. Whatever disappointment Sheik felt at not being allowed to orgasm yet was replaced with shock as something heavy and distinctly _meaty_ slapped against her hood. She looked down and there it was—Link’s cock, his hand wrapped around the base, smacking against her vaginal opening. It was going to be a tight fit.

“Link,” Sheik started, holding a hand up. He paused, having already begun the motion to shift the head down and start entering her. “...You may be as energetic as you desire—I promise I can take it.”

Genuine concern and gratitude spread across Link’s face. He wasn’t taking her surrender lightly—if she was granting him the rich prize of her virginity, then he would honor her magnanimity. He planted a kiss on her forehead, his hair smelling of flowers and dewy moss, and began to spread her apart on his dick.

Just as she thought—he was _big_ , and she was tight, and it was slow going, but he was insistent. At last the head popped through, slipping through her folds with a gasp from the both of them. Link, driven on by impulse, passion, and the promise Sheik had made to him, abandoned any further slow penetration and shoved himself inside, his pelvis coming to rest against Sheik’s with a loud _smack_.

She cried out, trying to balance the discomfort at the sudden fullness with the selfsame comfort of being so suddenly filled with warmth and thickness. Link ignored her, moving his hands to the grass besides her head and beginning to pump his hips back and forth, sawing his cock in and out of her tight, wet cunt. Sheik grit her teeth, struggling to avoid any further indications of protest at Link’s size, knowing that such thickness would be for the better, very soon. She just had to wait, and adjust, and then enjoy...and she knew Link well enough to know that he had the stamina to make it happen.

The Hero of Time pounded Sheik with long, heavy, brutal thrusts, delighting in how she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped beneath her mask, her hands clawing at the grass while she struggled to take him. At least, that’s what Sheik imagined he was finding delight in: she couldn’t know his mind, whatever her power, and only had to assume that his confident air communicated satisfaction in how she felt wrapped around his dick. When she’d touched herself in the past, her quim gripped and quivered and clamped onto her fingers enough to almost cause her pain, rolling with the pleasure, so for the Hero the heat and pressure had to be many degrees more intense on his cock, longer and thicker than anything she’d put into herself before.

The fact that Link was taking her maidenhead hardly seemed important anymore: if there was a kingdom to salvage, after all this, then whomever she might marry would have bigger things to worry about than whatever price she had paid for her virginity. But, in all honesty, she also harbored a deeper desire, one that brought her both shame and pride. She had always wanted Link to be her first, and now he was, though he did not yet know it. Perhaps she was his first as well, carrying him over this threshold to being a proper man. 

Whatever the truth, the consequences of their union were intensifying. Link was _really_ fucking Sheik now, shoving her back into the grass hard enough that it would be streaked with green, impatient with the pace with which she was acclimating to his dick and slamming into her with abandon. Fortunately, Sheik was flexible, and she’d gotten used to the hard, insistent intrusion between her legs. The pounding pleasure was woven into the pain, but that somehow made it _sharper,_ more real. Stronger even, when the warmth and fullness were interspersed with flashes of feeling herself stretched wide around Link’s big dick. 

Sheik was not ashamed to admit that she loved it. She loved being the outlet for Link’s aggression and frustration, a tool for him to fuck the worries and burdens out of his system. Even in her disguise, she always maintained a distance from others, an air of superiority that had carried over from her privileged life as royalty, but now she was debased, used to slake Link's lust as part of a bargain with her body as the prize. But at the same time, he helped elevate her, making her more than a mere cocksleeve, a hole for sale to be discarded afterwards. Link was her equal, the Courage to her Wisdom, and their union honored them both in their own ways. Taking her virginity made it all the more auspicious.

Not in the least was how blessedly _good_ he felt inside her, grinding his cock along her inner walls, swiveling his hips to let his balls rub against her rear. A tightness in Sheik’s crotch kept tensing, building with every thrust, every grunt of exertion from the Hero and every gasp of submission from her own lips. She so, so badly wanted to remove her mask, to kiss him and reveal her identity, but now was not the time. It pained her, but that was the truth.

Her voice rose, the warmth and deep throbbing from his fucking beginning to build to something she knew to be grand. Before she could start to cry out, to announce her pleasure to the empty lake, his hand was on her covered mouth, pushing the back of her head even further into the soil, grass squishing and flattening beneath the pressure. There was no one to alert—he simply wanted to control her, to keep her restrained and under his direction. Sheik whined both in protest and in pleasure, but did not resist. His other hand reached for her disguised neck, resting above her clavicle. He didn’t squeeze, but his fingers pressed against her skin and the presence was there, a reminder of his complete subjugation of her agency in the situation.

Sheik couldn’t take it, couldn’t endure the display of dominance, the reminder of how she’d given herself over so wholly to Link. Her legs kicked out behind him, her thighs pressing against his sides, and she enjoyed her first orgasm at the behest of a cock being in her. The feeling was unlike anything she’d enjoyed before. Masturbation couldn’t compare, not to the sensation of something as hard and unyielding as the Hero’s dick around her spasming, gushing folds. Her breath rattled, her neck rubbing against his hand while her shriek was muffled by the hand on her mouth. Sheik’s ruby-red eyes faltered and went unfocused, so lost was she in the crashing, cresting crescendo of heat, tension and flowing release. She had no idea how she’d ever be able to go back to her fingers after _this._

And Link wasn’t far behind. His hand moved from her mouth and neck to press back onto the ground near her head, giving him the full leverage he needed to slam into her with hard and powerful motions, his hips a blur, his heavy balls clapping against her butt each time he bottomed out and felt his cockhead kiss as far deep inside her cunt as it could go. He didn’t stop fucking her even as the pressure inside his balls boiled over and drove him over the edge. He kept plowing into her as the tip of his cock twitched and began firing burst after burst of hot, potent cream, coating the walls bearing down on his length and right into her womb, filling her up completely and deeply while he thrust against her the whole while. Pulse after pulse, shot after shot of Link’s climax found itself deposited squarely and securely inside Sheik’s pussy, a gift of heroic seed, straight from the source.

He panted, his heavier body lying atop hers, his arms quivering and useless from the effort to fuck her so vigorously. Sheik let her heart rate slow, her breathing return to an even pace, comforted by the gift he’d given her, on that he would keep on giving: his cum, warming and leaving her wonderfully fully, long after he’d stopped firing more fluid into her. Link didn’t move to get up or off, his cock still buried inside her, and he started trailing kisses along her shoulders, towards her face, ending it with a peck between her eyes.

Sheik’s heart fluttered. Even with his prior aggression, Link could still return to his faculties, as he’d never truly lost the vaunted selflessness and caring that established him as a worthy hero. She couldn’t have chosen a better man to take her maidenhead, or a better man to make such a bargain with. She’d only have ever considered it with the Hero, but he was proving himself above and beyond what he was already marked to do by destiny, by the invisible hands of the Goddesses.

Link gave her a gentle smile, all traces of steel and anger gone, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye that had budded up during the most brutal portion of his fucking. He was still buried inside her, still completely hard, but she never wanted him to leave. One more, maybe two more, and then…

“You may have me, Hero.” She started, returning his comforting expression with one of her own, even if he could not see her nose and lips. “Anywhere you wish, however you wish, _when_ ever you wish, after we separate today. But please, Link…”

Sheik wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back fully inside her, and moved her hands up to grasp his shoulders. 

“One more right now? At the very least? _Please_?”

Her tone rose into an earnest, heartfelt plea, and she saw Link’s already-soft features relax even further. His only answer was to smoothly withdraw his hips a few inches and slide back forward into her, slowly and gently, displacing the load he’d just pumped into her as his cock got back to moving in and out, his nutsack still full, ready to loose however many loads she might desire.

Link had fucked Sheik into the grass as hard as he could, taking his pleasure and glorying in hers. But now was the time for something different as he kept up the slow, careful pace of pulling his dick halfway out before pushing back in as deep as he could go. 

Now was the time for making love.


End file.
